


You Make Cold Mornings Warm

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Beta, a bit spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Warm blankets. Warm skin. Warm breath. Warm words.Cold mornings are a little more bearable with them.----------Part 11Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	You Make Cold Mornings Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a touch spicy coughblameRenabecough

Prompt 11 - Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

You Make Cold Mornings Warm

\--------------

Clover’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the familiar scrape of stubble on his neck as Qrow nuzzled tighter against his side. 

“You awake, sunshine?” He asked, not opening his eyes yet, as he leaned his cheek against downy soft, grey streaked, hair.

“Hmmmmmmm” Qrow groaned in resignation. “Why is this place so damn cold?” He mumbled, pulling the comforter up higher around his shoulders, and burying his face in Clover’s neck. 

Qrow hummed happily as Clover wrapped both arms around him, sliding down until they were snuggled deep in the blankets, flat against the bed, Clover’s breath flowing down across Qrow’s brow. 

“Better?” The soldier asked, smiling, even as he bristled, as the cold hands pressed to his chest moved to tuck under his arms in search of further warmth. 

“Getting there.” Came the muffled response against his collarbone. 

Qrow was practically molded to him, soaking in his natural warmth as his sleepy fog cleared. 

Clover loved these morning moments. Soft and quiet. Their eyes still closed, just feeling the heat of the other, listening to the comforting rhythm of their heartbeat, their calm breaths. 

He nudged his nose along the cusp of Qrow’s ear, unable to help the smile that still painted his face. 

“ ‘s that all I’m good for? A space heater?” He asked quietly, letting his lip brush against Qrow’s temple as he pouted teasingly. 

“Maybe, when my fingers feel like they’ll break off any moment.” the older man grumbled, though Clover knew the sound, the feel against his skin, of a tiny grin. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Clover purred as he shifted, moving down so he could plant a firmer kiss to Qrow’s temple. 

Qrow huffed a tiny laugh and flexed his fingers, scritching lightly at the curve of Clover’s back behind his arms. An action he kept up, dragging carefully down his sides, as he heard the pleased hum it received. 

“What’s today look like?” Qrow asked, even though he knew the answer. 

It was their first day off in a long while. 

Clover grinned, trailing small kisses down Qrow’s cheek, along his jaw, and then up to his forehead again. 

“Mmmm. For now. This. Then we’ll see what we’re feeling like.” The younger huntsman whispered, shifting to reach the opposite side of Qrow’s face. 

Qrow preened, curling closer into Clover’s hold as he tilted his chin to give the other man access. 

Clover continued his path, moving back to Qrow’s brow. As he moved a hand to cup under his chin, he slowly started down, along the bridge of his nose, under one eye along the protruding cheekbone, and then the other. Then the tip of his nose, then his cupid's bow. He hovered over Qrow’s lips for a moment before turning, moving to kiss along the faded line of a scar that hooked over the right side of his jaw. 

Neither spoke, eyes still closed. Clover could feel Qrow’s heart rate start to race as he traced the sensitive outline of the scar. And then his breath hitched as Clover slipped down, lips grazing over stubble as he pressed gently at the underside of Qrow’s jaw. He smiled as he felt Qrow’s fingers strain at his sides slightly. 

“Does that sound good to you, pretty bird?” Clover purred. 

Qrow let out a shaky sigh, tinged with a dry laugh. 

“I-I guess I can make do for a -” His voice caught as Clover’s mouth trailed along his neck, pausing to rest against his pulse, open, heat of his breath flooding Qrow’s senses. 

Then Clover pressed a fierce kiss to the delicate swath of skin, pulling it gently between his lips for a split second before continuing down once more. 

There was a tiny whine in his voice as he spoke again, fingers now curled at Clover’s hip and shoulder. 

“If tha-that’s what you want, Sh-shamrock.” He smirked, ignoring the waiver in his words.

Clover grinned and finally relented, laying once last caress to the hollow of Qrow’s collarbone, before moving back and hovering his lips above Qrow’s once more. 

He snaked an arm further around his partner, pulling him closer by the small of his back. Qrow hummed, a deep, longing, sound from within his chest as he tried to lean in; get more pressure against his lips than the feather-light tease Clover was maintaining. 

But Clover held him in place, letting each breath sink into Qrow’s skin, their lips barely glancing as he spoke in a heady, raspy voice reserved for morning moments like this. 

“I always want you, Qrow.” It was almost a growl, and he smirked as he felt how the tension seeped from Qrow at the sound, as if melting against him. 

Clover finally relented and gently brought their lips together, chuckling, a sound that echoed through them both, as Qrow eagerly deepened the kiss. 

Clover stroked Qrow’s cheek tenderly, finally opening his eyes and watching the pleasant furrow of the other’s brow. He pushed back with one last deep kiss, worrying Qrow’s bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, a warm bliss clouding his mind at the quiet moan that spilled from Qrow’s mouth into his own at the action. 

Then he pulled back, tracing his nose gently over Qrow’s cheek, relishing the gentle prickle of stubble against his skin. He leaned his head back down, guiding Qrow with him so he never broke contact against his face. 

He watched as Qrow heaved a slow sigh, gathering himself again, cuddling up close to Clover’s touch. 

Qrow’s hand lazily found Clover’s hair, carding through it absentmindedly in the moments before he finally opened his eyes. 

Clover took in those last few moments, and as his partner’s face transitioned - rust-red irises peering up at him fondly - it was his turn to melt. 

“I love you.” He breathed into Qrow’s ear. 

The other man smoothed a hand over short brown hair softly, before pulling his hand down his cheek to his jaw and tilting it up gently to press a chaste kiss to his lips. His voice pricked at Clover’s senses like electricity. 

“I love you too.” 

Clover preened, turning to nuzzle his cheek further into Qrow’s palm, kissing the heel softly. 

“Mmmmm. Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
